1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device having an electro-optic element, a dust-proof substrate disposed on one surface of the electro-optic element, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
In the past, there were known electro-optic devices such as a liquid crystal device which includes an electro-optic element such as a liquid crystal panel modulating light flux emitted from a light source in accordance with image information or the like. The liquid crystal device is used as a display device in an information apparatus or as a light valve in a projection type display apparatus, for example.
In such a display device, display quality may deteriorate when dusts or the like attach to a display surface. This is because an image of dots different from a display image is viewed on the display surface. In particular, dusts may affect the display quality in an apparatus which magnifies a display area of the liquid crystal panel to view a display picture, like a projection type display apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector, since the dusts or the like become magnified images and thus are displayed on the display picture.
JP-A-2003-279942 discloses an electro-optic device and a projection type display apparatus which includes a coating member containing an antistatic material and inhibits the charged dusts from being attached to a liquid crystal panel by static electricity.
In a projection type display apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector, a dust-proof member is provided to inhibit dusts from being attached directly to the display surface of a liquid crystal panel. The dusts are permitted to be attached to the dust-proof member by providing the dust-proof member, even though dusts or the like are attached. Therefore, by allowing the positions of the dusts or the like to be away from the focal position of a projection lens, the dusts can be made not to be clearly displayed. However, when the dusts are attached to the surface of the dust-proof member, the images of the attached dusts are displayed as vague unfocused images. Therefore, it is desirable that the dusts or the like are not attached to the dust-proof member either. JP-A-2007-25153 discloses a liquid crystal panel block or a liquid crystal projector which hardly allows dusts or the like to be attached by coating the surface of a dust-proof member with a fluorine resin having a low friction coefficient.
However, even though the friction coefficient is made low as in JP-A-2007-25153, the dusts or the like floating and entering the inside of the apparatus are charged by friction in many cases, and thus may be attached by static electricity. Moreover, in order to make the antistatic material effective as in JP-A-2003-279942, it is necessary to form a discharge path for discharging electricity from the antistatic material. Therefore, a problem arises in that the apparatus becomes complicated.